


Later

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Angsty One-shots (Various Anime) [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I also wrote this in like 15 minutes please don't judge it, I wrote this for 11/20, Implied/Referenced Captivity, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, happy 11/20!, kind of fluff, light angst though, post-interrogation, post-nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Akira's home always feels safer when Ryuji is there to share it.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Angsty One-shots (Various Anime) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Later

"Heya, dude... uh..." Akira blinks his eyes open at the sound of the blonde's voice. Normally loud and booming and never anything less than completely _hyped_ , now soft and careful and _gentle_ and the sound has Akira's lips drawing an even deeper frown. "How're ya feelin'?" Even the sound of Ryuji's footsteps is softer than normal, and Akira lets loose a soft groan, rolling over and grabbing the pillow at the top of the bed. He ignores the stabbing pain in his side that comes with the movement. The way his entire body _aches_ and _whines_ and _begs_ him not to move–

"That good, huh?" There's a small laugh in the blonde's voice and Akira feels the bed shifting as Ryuji takes a seat on its edge. "Didja get any sleep last night, 'Kira?"

The frown on his lips only deepens – he briefly wonders if that's even really possible – and he shakes his head. He can't see Ryuji, but he's sure that the bruiser is watching him with careful and observant eyes. More observant than Ryuji would ever be about anything other than Akira.

"Nightmares again?" Ryuji leans closer. Akira can hear and feel the bed shifting beneat him as Ryuji gets ever closer. "Need somethin'?"

"...yeah." Akira hides his eyes in the pillow. "...nightmares." He whispers. "...Akechi... and y'know..."

"The one 'bout all've us not makin' it?"

Akira nods.

"...couldn't go back to sleep." Akira mutters. He hears Ryuji hum in acknowledgement. Maybe agreement. It doesn't matter. But it's Ryuji, and there's no reason to be reserved with Ryuji. "...was... dunno." He finds _himself_ shifting to get closer to the blonde, even though he had been the one to shove the little red-haired girl out of the room what felt like mere minutes ago.

He should really apologize to her.

Later.

"I getcha, man. It's okay." Ryuji inches closer again, and Akira can practically feel the hand hovering over him. "Mind if I touch ya?"

Akira blinks and shakes his head, and Ryuji's hand comes to rest in his hair. Gently tangling itself into his pitch black strands.

Ryuji's hand is more relaxing than any massage could ever be, Akira thinks.

They stay like that for a while. Ryuji about 6 inches away and rubbing his fingers through the base of Akira's hair over and over and over again until the leader feels every last drop of tension melt out of his shoulders.

"...thanks." He whispers, finally loosening his death-grip on the pillow and shifting to sit up. Ryuji's hand leaves his hair and instead goes to grip one of Akira's. Finger pads gently trace the bruises, cuts, _marks_ , that dot the back of his hands, and Akira feels a smile coming to his lips. A smile that he never would have thought possible when looking at all that those _bastards_ left on him–

“’S no problem, ‘Kira.” Ryuji mutters, shifting closer and wrapping an arm around Akira’s waist. He rests his chin on the leader’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and Akira laughs softly at the feeling of Ryuji’s dry-from-dye blonde hair tickling the side of his face. “Anythin’ for you.”

“…sorry.” Akira squeezes the bruiser’s hand with everything he has, which really isn’t much right now. “I… scared Futaba, right? She called you?”

“’S fine. She just didn’t know what ta do. Little freaked. It was yer first night sleepin’ alone, ‘Kira, there’s nothin’ wrong with it.”

“Mmmmm.” He leans in, closer to Ryuji, and lets the blonde wrap both arms around him.

Even his attic bedroom – his _home_ – feels safer when Ryuji is here to share it with him.

“…I’ll apologize to her.” Akira mutters. He closes his eyes and buries his face in Ryuji’s shirt while the blonde presses soft kiss after soft kiss to his forehead and cheeks and the sides of his face. He feels a smirk coming to his lips as he raises a hand to grip the bright yellow of the bruiser’s shirt. “Later.”

“Yeah,” There’s an obvious grin in Ryuji’s voice as he tightens his grip around the leader,

_his_ leader,

“Later.”


End file.
